


Cupcakes for Santa

by wongsdong69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: Renhyuck decide to make cupcakes for santa, and things get heated in the kitchen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cupcakes for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! i wrote this while half asleep so if it seems sloppy or if theres mistakes... im sorry 
> 
> happy holidays!

Flecks of snow fell from the sky and Renjun pressed his face against the icy glass of the window. "Oh my god, it's snowing!" He exclaimed. Donghyuck smiled warmly from his place on the couch, "Wait how old are you again?" 

Renjun stomped towards him and plopped down beside him. "Hey! It's my first white Christmas, let me enjoy it." He leaned his weight against Donghyuck sighing at his warmth. Donghyuck pat his hip affectionately. “Let’s do something fun. Something Christmas-y.”

Renjun kissed his collar bones, mumbling against his skin. “Like what?” Donghyuck shrugged, deep in thought. 

“Ooh!” His face lit up, “I know, let’s make Christmas cupcakes for Santa!” Renjun made a face, “Isn’t it Christmas cookies?” 

Donghyuck stood up, pulling Renjun up to his feet. “I’m sure he’s sick of cookies, okay?" Renjun laughed in response and bumped against Donghyuck on their way to the kitchen. 

Renjun opened a drawer to pull out two black aprons, and Donghyuck crossed his arms. "Really? Matching aprons?" 

Renjun smacked his chest. "They're cute!" He said, pulling the loop over his head. "Baking is always much messier than you expect. Tie me up." 

He turned around to let Donghyuck tie the back into a bow. "Kinky." 

Renjun scoffed and lightly punched his arm before helping him get his apron on.

"Butter, sugar, eggs, vanilla, baking soda, salt, and flour!" Donghyuck read off the list, and Renjun got all of the ingredients out.

"Ugh, why is the baking soda so high up?" He grumbled as he stood on his tiptoes, fingers brushing against said container. Donghyuck came behind him, and Renjun expected him to help, but instead, Donghyuck's finger's dug into his sides, tickling him aggressively. 

Renjun shouted and elbowed him as he giggled. "Stop it you asshole!" 

Donghyuck reached over him to grab the baking soda down, and Renjun turned to face him. "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Donghyuck leaned forward to kiss him, arms curling around Renjun's torso. 

"Ah ah ah!" Renjun slapped his arms away. We're getting too distracted here. Put the butter in the mixer." Donghyuck stuck his tongue out childishly, but turned and went to the standing mixer. 

After half an hour, and a surprising amount of mess making, the cupcakes were in the oven.

"Let's make frosting while the first batch is cooling." Renjun said. Donghyuck nodded in agreement. "I'll get the sprinkles. What flavor do you want?" 

Renjun shrugged. "Chocolate? I've been craving it." Donghyuck grabbed the cocoa from the cupboard. "What Renjun wants, Renjun gets." He singsonged.

Renjun hummed in satisfaction, taking the container from him. He dropped butter and a whole bag of confectioners sugar into the mixing bowl, setting the speed to high. 

He added vanilla and then a little cocoa powder, and Donghyuck did his best to not stick his fingers into the bowl. Renjun turned off the mixer, then dipped a spoon in to taste it. 

His tongue stuck out to lick the frosting, and his face simmered into a pleased grin. "Oh, you have to taste it." He held the spoon out to Donghyuck for him to take it. 

Instead, Donghyuck took him by surprise and kissed him, sloppily licking into his mouth to taste the remnants of chocolate frosting. 

Renjun grabbed the front of his apron, pulling him closer to suck on his tongue. Donghyuck pulled back. "Hold on." 

He reached for the spoon, now discarded on the counter, and scooped out a big dollop of frosting. "Open up." 

Renjun hesitantly opened his mouth, and Donghyuck put the spoon in his mouth, sliding it over his tongue to make sure it all came off. 

Renjun closed his mouth, but Donghyuck quickly shook his head. "Don't swallow." Renjun made a confused face, and then Donghyuck was kissing him again, tongue lapping against his to get all of the frosting off. 

The frosting melted and became warm as it dissolved in their mouths, leaving a smooth, sugary taste behind. 

Donghyuck leaned back with a smile. "Wow, it really is good." 

Renjun flushed and crossed his arms. "You gave me a boner, you horndog. Now fix it." 

"But what about the cupcakes for Santa?" Donghyuck feigned innocence, a small pout crossing his face. 

Renjun rolled his eyes and grabbed Donghyuck's hand to bring it to his hard on. Donghyuck snickered quietly. "Damn. I really got you riled up, huh?" 

Renjun crossed his arms and turned to walk away, but Donghyuck caught him by the hips before he could get too far. "I'm only teasing, come back!" He whined. 

Renjun sighed, but came back, and Donghyuck was quick to push him against the counter. 

He dropped to his knees and tugged at his apron. "Take this off, it's in the way." 

Renjun fumbled with the tie, but hurriedly shucked it off. Donghyuck then pulled down Renjun's pjs to expose his dick. 

Donghyuck nuzzled against it, breathing in Renjun's scent. Renjun rubbed his thighs together with anticipation and Donghyuck kissed them each gently. 

He brought his hand to gently stroke Renjun, leaving feathery kisses along the shaft as his boyfriend shuddered. 

"Hyuck…" Renjun breathed quietly. Donghyuck continued his ministrations. "What?" He asked. Renjun seemed to be getting more and more desperate, and Donghyuck loved it. 

His boyfriend was always so domineering and bossy, it was nice to be the one in charge, if only when they were fucking. 

He wrapped his lips around the tip, only sliding the cockhead in and out of his mouth. Renjun gasped, and bucked his hips, his body begging for more stimulation. 

Donghyuck pressed his tongue against the slit, and Renjun's legs shook. He gripped onto the counter to stabilize himself, and he shook his head. "Donghyuck, please.' He seethed through his teeth. 

Donghyuck decided to give in, and he took Renjun's dick to the hilt. He bobbed his head, breathing heavy through his nose. Renjun tasted sweeter than the frosting. 

Renjun groaned in pleasure, a hand going to Donghyuck's head to guide him over his cock. 

"Finally putting that annoying mouth to use." He grumbled. Donghyuck took this as a perfect time to swallow around him, and Renjun jerked back against the counter in shock. 

"Oh my god." He gasped. Donghyuck did it again, and that's when Renjun came, spilling down his throat while moaning loudly. 

Donghyuck stood up and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around his middle securely. 

"I don't think Santa will appreciate us having sex instead of decorating his cupcakes." Renjun laughed shakily. 

Donghyuck shook his head. "He doesn't have to know." 

"He sees everything, Hyuck." Renjun rolled his eyes. Donghyuck parted from Renjun to walk to the bedroom. 

"Well I'm sure he's enjoying the show! I'll be right back." 

Renjun tugged his shirt down awkwardly to try and cover himself. He bent over to pick up his apron off the floor as Donghyuck strode into the kitchen. 

Renjun set the apron on the counter, and Donghyuck pushed him against it, stomach pressed to the hard surface. 

"You could've just asked me to move." He muttered and Donghyuck popped the lid of the lube bottle he brought out. He squeezed the liquid out onto the top of Renjun's butt, watching it run down to his perenium. 

"It feels so gross." Renjun whined, and Donghyuck stifled a laugh. "You won't be complaining when my dick is in your ass." He joked. 

"You're right, now hurry it up." 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pushed a finger into Renjun, carefully stroking along his walls. Renjun shuddered and pushed his hips back for more, his breathing becoming labored. 

Donghyuck added another finger, going in deep and curling to tease his prostate. Renjun reacted by moaning loudly and arching his back. "Ugh- Keep going." 

Donghyuck lazily thrust his fingers into him before adding a third, watching in amusement as Renjun groaned beneath him, hiding his face in his arms. 

Donghyuck pulled his fingers out, and pulled down his sweats. Renjun tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, and Donghyuck pressed the tip of his cock to Renjun's hole. 

He pushed in and Renjun sighed in relief, Donghyuck began to thrust when the oven started beeping loudly. 

"Damn it." Donghyuck laughed, pulling away from Renjun to get the cupcakes out of the oven. Renjun stood straight up and crossed his arms. "You know what, let's just decorate these damn cupcakes." 

Donghyuck frowned, gesturing to his dick. "I'm still hard, and I'm definitely not in the mood to even think about cupcakes."

Renjun sighed turning back around. "Fine." Donghyuck smacked his butt. "If it's really that much of a chore, I'll just deal with it myself." 

Renjun turned to glare at him, "You wouldn't dare. Put it in me, now." he grumbled. 

Donghyuck laughed and squeezed his waist. He pushed into him gently. Renjun reached his arms backwards, and Donghyuck grabbed his wrists, pulling him backwards. 

Donghyuck pulled back and pushed in, hitting Renjun's prostate head on. "Ah- Donghyuck!" He cried out, knees knocking on the cabinet drawers as Donghyuck pounded into him. 

He twisted his hands to grab Donghyuck's wrists, and Donghyuck smiled down at him. "You're doing so good, babe." 

Renjun whimpered and squeezed his legs together. "Donghyuck, please." He begged.

"Please what? Use your words." Donghyuck chided. Renjun grunted and dug his nails into his wrists. "Fuck you." 

Donghyuck slapped his ass and stopped moving. "Say it again." He hissed. 

Renjun squirmed under him. "Keep going, please. " He sighed, and Donghyuck fucked into him with a newfound vigour. 

Renjun's knees buckled, and he sobbed in pleasure as Donghyuck held his hips up. "Touch me." He breathed, and Donghyuck complied, jerking him off. 

"I'm cumming-" Renjun gasped. He clenched down around Donghyuck, and Donghyuck quickly came inside of him, cum dripping down his thigh. 

They caught their breath, and shakily stood to their feet. Donghyuck smiled smugly, pulling Renjun in for a soft kiss. "Let's have sex in the kitchen again, that was fun." 

Renjun's eyelids fluttered closed as he leaned into Donghyuck. "It's gonna be hell to clean up."


End file.
